


Curiouser and Curiouser

by Hahakamori19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anchors, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Tease, Familiars, Lydia and Stiles are bros, Lydia is important later, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale, maybe some scissac, planning on getting pretty dark, stiles thinks derek is oblivious, this is my first attempt at writing, uncontrollable magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahakamori19/pseuds/Hahakamori19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski has a secret and it isn't until her death that Stiles steps into his mothers world and discovers just how amazing his mother was and how special he is.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where stiles is a newly discovered Spark and has uncontrollable magic that sometimes takes control of him but he is able to get by with help from his familiar, derek and lydia, and the rest of his pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing and i dont really know what this is or if i should continue so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

Stiles had discovered his Spark when he was 18 when his mother, Claudia, had died.  Her last words to him had played in his head for months after her death until anniversary of her death granted him clarity to her words.  “Fall down and catch the rabbit.   I love you Stiles.”  Stiles had thought it was the Alzheimer’s talking and too focused on the latter half of her message than the former.  But now it was clear. 

He opened up his favorite book _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ and to the chapter where the Cheshire cat and Alice meet in a fork in the road and there he found a slip of paper and a key in his mother’s handwritings “Locker 2319.  Take the contents to Talia Hale, she will help you.  I’m sorry I can’t Stiles.  I love you.”

He allowed the tears to fall and curled up with the book in his hands as he reminisced of his mother reading _Alice_ to him.

Stiles had just turned ten and his mother had given him his gift after his birthday party with all  his friends.  It was an old, worn out copy of _Alice_ and he looked up at his mother puzzled.  She rubbed her hands over his buzzcut as they both sit on the edge of his bed and she says to him “It’s my copy and I want you to have it.  It’s my favorite book and I hope you will cherish it as I have.”

Stiles knew he would the moment she said it was hers.  It wasn’t until he was 16 that the disease hit her and he watched his mother turn into a shell of her former self.  The book the last real connection he has to her now.

He decided the next day he’d go find the locker, his mind going to the train station as the only place to have lockers.  He had the summer to himself since he decided to stay at home with his dad for the anniversary and his pack had head out on a road trip to celebrate graduating high school.  Scott, Allison, and Lydia had all left together and Jackson and Isaac leaving that night to meet up with them at Jackson’s family’s cabin.  Jackson had given Lydia the key so they could let themselves in.  Scott had felt he was leaving Stiles behind to deal alone but Stiles had assured him.

_“Seriously dude, go have fun! Get some of the wolfbane laced beer and get drunk! Make a bonfire! No, you know what?  You better do all of that or I’ll tell Allison about that time me and you got a little handsy---“_

_Scott jabbed his stomach playfully but with purpose “Dude! We said we’d never speak of that! Fine!  I’ll have fun gosh!”   He said it with a smirk and exasperated laugh and Stiles knew he would do just that._

Talia, Derek and Cora were all off up north as sort of a pack retreat after the events of the Alpha Pack but Stiles knew they were looking for Peter.  Peter hadn’t been seen since the darach had been taken care of.  How Talia had wished the fire had taken his life rather than that of her daughter, Laura. 

 

Stiles, dressed in his traditional hoodie but opted into taking up skinny jeans, black being his favorite pair and some sneakers.  He had just reached the front steps of the cobblestone staircase that lead to the entrance of the train station and took in the beauty of its architecture.  Two stone griffins  stood on the sides of the beginnings of the staircase and as his eyes moved up he noticed the stone columns that made up the structure of the train station and in the center, above the train station, it said _Beacon Hills Train Station_ , **_how clever_ ** Stiles thought to himself.  And right above that was a clock big enough he was sure he could have seen the time from home.

He walked up the staircase, into the station in search for locker 2319.  He stood in front of the locker, his hand nervously twitching and raised the key to the locker, pushed it in then gave it a turn.  He hadn’t known what he was expecting but to find a blank black leather bound book was a little more than disappointing and far more confusing.  Why had his mother wanted him to find this?  What did this have to do with him? Even more, what did it have to do with Talia?  He knows they were close friends but what did she know about his mother that he didn’t already know?  What was his mother hiding from him?  Curiosity filled Stiles and he couldn’t wait until the next morning to when he could go to the Hale House and ask Talia all of these questions.

Stiles went home, had a quiet dinner with his dad both still filled with grief over the empty chair across from Stiles to speak.  He trudged upstairs, peeled out of his clothes and into the shower.  As the water cascaded over his skin he let it wash the grief off him he felt like he was getting to know his mom in a way he didn’t have time for in this life.  He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  Too tired to care, he dropped the towel and got into bed, ready for tomorrow to come already.

When he woke up, he quickly went through his morning routine, grabbed and bagel and with a  wave and shout of where he has headed to his dad, he was out the door.  As he drove up to the Hale House he saw Derek’s Camaro and parked behind it.  He walked to the door and knocked and he was met with a sight that almost set him off track for his day.

Derek stood there with a pair of skinny grey joggers hanging low on his hips, giving a peak at the Calvin Klein underwear he was wearing.  He had that wonderful scruff that started to look more like a beard, like he took a few days off shaving.  Stiles racked his eyes across Derek’s bare chest and the hair that traced it accentuating his pecs and abs and that amazing V-line Stiles wanted to lick.  Then his eyes moved to his arms, his strong biceps, large hands and broad shoulders.  His hand was up to his face wiping the sleep out of his beautiful green-hazel eyes.  He looked like a big puppy with his bed head.

Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts when Derek huffed and raised his bushy eyebrows as if to say _What the hell are you doing here at this ungodly hour?_ To which Stiles replied “Where’s Talia?”  Derek opened the door wider to let Stiles in pointed towards the kitchen and headed back upstairs to which Stiles did not definitely stare at the man’s ass and quietly whisper “damn” under his breath.  To which he was met with snickers as he focused his eyes back in front of him and saw Cora leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.  She stood there in black shorts, showing off her tan legs and a grey long sleeve and her long hair up in a messy bun.  It wasn’t fair that some people looked that good at all hours of the day Stiles thought but then he remember she was a Hale and was reminded the sight of Derek a few moments ago and concluded this family was just gorgeous all around. 

He quickly brushed past her and said in a sing-songy tone “You heard nothing, Cora.” To which she replied “I’m a werewolf I hear everything.  And FYI so is Derek…” to which Stiles froze “but lucky for you he’s half dead in the mornings so I doubt he heard you” to which Stiles shoulders relaxed and he thanked whatever god was out there for that luck. 

As Cora walked away he walked up to Talia he was eating breakfast, already ready for the day unlike her children, in blue jeans and white short sleeve sipping on a cup of coffee.  He took the seat across from her and she looked up at Stiles with sympathy and touched his hand.  Stiles knew what she was saying _I miss your mom too.  She was my best friend.  We’ll be okay._ He smiled contently at her and put his other hand over hers and cleared his throat.

“My mom hid a note in my _Alice_ book and it lead me to a locker and I found this book.”  He took out the book from his bag and he saw the shift in Talia’s mood and he looked at her curiously.   “So she told you.”  Talia said with a smirk.  “told me what?  The note said..” Stiles pulled out the note and handed it to Talia “you would be able to help me.”  Talia read the note with happiness in her eyes as her fingers grazed over the words of her friend.  She sniffled “Oh okay yes I can help you Stiles.”  She smiled at him and Stiles could see her eyes glistened with tears unshed.  “What is this book?” Stiles questioned.

“It’s grimoire.  Stiles you have a Spark.  And your mother did too.  This is her book of spells, amulets, talismans, potions, everything she accumulated in her life as a Spark.  It’s blank because only a Spark can read it.  You can’t read it because you didn’t know you were one. The knowledge that you are a Spark and the passing of your 18th birthday are the keys to read this.  Once you touch this book again”  She held the book towards Stiles offering it to him “you will light your Spark and be able to read it.”

Stiles looked at Talia in disbelief but in the back of his mind he knew she was telling the truth.  This was Beacon Hills after all.  Werewolves, darachs, demon werewolves, twin alphas that can form into a giant Alpha, resurrection, banshees, the Nemeton---they were all real so why couldn’t magic be real too?  He nodded at Talia, accepting that his mother had another life he didn’t know about, accepting his mother knew werewolves and everything else if Talia knew all of this information too.  He came to realize that even though his mother was bedridden and deteriorating when Scott was bitten by a werewolf she knew of this supernatural world. 

Stiles, with his curiosity outweighing his apprehension, reached out to touch the grimoire when Talia pulled it away.  “You need to say ‘I’m a Spark’ you need to show the book you have knowledge of what you are or it won’t work.”

Stiles reached out again and said “I’m a Spark.”  And with his touch the book grew from a small book of no more than a hundred pages to a larger leather bound book of at least a thousand pages right before his eyes.  The front cover changed from blank to one with intricately designed lines that seemed to form into a tree.  It reminded him of his mother-strong roots and a beautiful canopy of leaves that just welcomed anyone to sit underneath it and relax under the sun, welcoming, grounded, and warm like his mother. 

He felt a strange warmth spread through his body, his Spark he could only assume awakening within him.  He felt its power and felt stronger because of it.  But something felt wrong.  It felt like he was going to burst from the sheer power of it.  It was getting painful and he hunched over with his face scrunched inwards.  Talia raced to his side calling out his name but it sounded muffled to Stiles.  All he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest, he felt Talia’s hand on his back and her other hand running through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. 

It wasn’t working and in one move he jolted upwards and screamed at the top of his lungs and felt the power extend out all around him.  And  with that he collapsed to the ground and before the world went dark, he saw Talia was lying on the other side of the kitchen seemingly unconscious while Cora and Derek ran into the kitchen.  They both were wolfed out and snarling, Cora ran to Talia and Derek ran to Stiles.  When Derek picked Stiles up, he went limp to the sounds of Derek calling out Stiles’ name.

 

 


	2. Practice and Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns control of his Spark. And Lydia and Stiles have a bond neither of them new about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to all of this! I hope you guys like the story! next chapter will be more eventful i promise :)

Stiles woke up in the living room of the Hale house with Derek and Cora around him looking absolutely worried and Talia sitting at the edge of the couch where he was laying with his feet in her lap.  Talia appeared to be calm as if she knew exactly what had happened whereas everyone else in the room was completely dumbfounded. 

Talia grew stronger mentally from surviving the fire but also weaker physically.  Her power seemed to grow in a way that made her wiser as if coming so close to death opened her mind to the universe.  Talia was now the emissary of Beacon Hills and stepped down as Alpha when Derek came into his powers in Talia’s weakened physical state after the fire.  Talia, now after so many years, is just as strong as she was before and Derek even stronger, Cora too was coming into her strength.  Talia taught Derek all she knew when she realized her alpha powers had transferred to her son.  It took some time for Derek to accept this role because of what happened with the fire and the role of Kate Argent, his ex, played in it.  But assuming your mother had died because you’re suddenly an Alpha while being chained up by the hands of the mad woman responsible, well ripping her throat out sure does help the grieving process, not to mention the acceptance of being the Alpha. 

That was it.  Derek was the Alpha and his trusted Emissary was his mother; Cora, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Stiles were all pack members.  Together, they protected Beacon Hills since Stiles found out the supernatural existed when Scott was bitten when they were 16, when his mother was slowly getting hit with the disease that took her life.  Little did he know of his mother’s role in keeping the peace in Beacon Hills. 

 

When Talia heard Stiles stir awake she rubbed his leg and quietly said “Stiles? Are you ready to know what you are?” He heard a snort beside him “Jesus mom can you be anymore cryptic?” he turned to see Cora speaking with a sly grin over her face while Derek’s eyebrows were furrowed but they looked more curious than annoyed by Talia’s question much like Stiles himself. 

“Shush now.  Stiles, are you ready?” Talia asked one more time a concerned smile on her face.

Stiles rose to a sitting position on the couch and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.  And then he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair and cheerfully sarcastic said “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Talia rose to her feet to stand in front of Stiles with her children on either side of her and said “okay come with me.”  Everyone followed Talia as she led them up to the attic.  When they reached the attic the grimoire stood on a stand and they all circled it. 

“Stiles I have known your mother since I was 16 when I became the Alpha.  She was just coming into her powers, your grandfather, bless his soul, was training her so that she could control her powers come her 18th birthday.  But since the disease had taken ahold of your mother when you were 16 she was unable to teach you control, hence the little magic overload you had downstairs.”  Stiles looked completely in awe at Talia, knowing his mother in a way he had not and if magic was a way for him and his mother to have any kind of connection he was going to do his best to be the best.  He felt a sense of determination now because of her words.  She continued “Control is the most important thing a magic user must master before he or she comes into her powers.”

Derek’s eyebrows quirked up at that and huffed “Have you met Stiles? He’s the most reckless  and impulsive person I know.  He’s only human and he’s running with wolves with half-cocked plans and-“

He was caught off by Stiles own hands in front of his face and Stiles with a look of hurt on his face “I run with wolves because I love you guys and I will and have done anything and everything I could to help you guys if it wasn’t for me Derek you would have drowned.  I saved your life. Me! I did that! The human did that!  And now it looks like I am a bit more than human.”  He was inches from Derek’s face and saw the man’s lips quiver and his breathing increase when the tension dissipated when Cora snorted and between giggles “Derek are you turndc--..?”  Derek’s face flushed and the tips of his ears burned red and he smacked Cora in the arm.  Stiles looked more annoyed at the exchange paying no mind to Cora’s words, wondering why Derek was red and why Cora was giggling when he raised his hands at them and turned towards Talia

“Anyways… before you were so rudely interrupted so please continue Talia.”  Talia smirked between Derek and Stiles “Right as I was saying.”

“If you’re anything like your mother Stiles, your Spark is strong and more powerful than you can ever imagine.  But being as you didn’t learn control from her, it is unstable and will control you when you cannot.”  Knowing Stiles next question before he even opened his mouth she continued with her hand raised at him “by control you I mean” she drifted across the room looking for the right words “it won’t bring harm to those you love.  If I remember what your mother told me about her Spark, your magic is an extension of your soul.  All living creatures have souls, you know this, but you and those like you, can tap into its unlimited potential and wield it.  Because of this connection it has to you, it will only do what you deem necessary.  Since you do not know control yet it will take over for you and do what you cannot.  Think of it as a sort of autopilot until you can control it.” She finished with a smile on her face.

“Study this book Stiles it will teach you control.  I know your mother.  She sent you to me to tell you everything I just have but she wants to teach you and I know without a doubt, she is in this book for you.”  She pulled Stiles into a hug and kissed the top of his head and smiled “you have your mother’s eyes, whiskey brown.”  Stiles and her were both tearing up and Stiles choked out “Thank you Talia for telling me everything.  I’ll be back when I can control it and those little magic overloads that flung you across the room aren’t happening anymore.”  He laughed at his own words as did Talia and she sent him on his way back home with the book clasped around his arms.

****

****

Stiles had locked himself in his room for two weeks straight studying the book inside and out.  _He came home right away after Talia’s and told his father if he knew about his mother and the book to which he said with a sly grin “I’m the sheriff. I know everything in Beacon Hills.”  They both laughed and he continued “but seriously be careful I didn’t ask much of your mother because I knew she could take care of herself.  But she hadn’t taught you so I am asking you to be careful, son.  Tread cautiously.”_

_“Don’t worry” Stiles said with a smile “Mom will teach me” he held up the book and took off upstairs._

_The book was as much a diary as it was a book of spells.  He read over his mother’s words and couldn’t help but cry.  It was like his mother was reading to him again.  There were spells for invisibility, transmutation, glamouring, transporting, levitation, truth spells, luck potions, healing potions, everything he could ever imagine of needing was in this book.  But his favorites were the diary entries of date nights with his dad, about girls night with Talia and Melissa McCall, about playdates with Scott and Melissa, of anniversaries and birthdays, of beach days and camping trips, about a boy she had just met that would be his father one day.  He had her whole life in the palm of his hands._

_After Stiles had through the book, he decided to actually practice some magic.  He tried levitation first and before he could even speak the words of the spell, he was floating above his bed, flailing about from surprise and landed with a plop atop his bed.  “Wow” he said “maybe intent is good enough?”  “Let’s see” he looked across the room with a scrutinizing glare and landed upon a chair. “you’re gonna levitate.”  And just as the last word left his mouth the chair lifted off the ground and he laughed “I’m fucking Jean Grey!” and then the chair flung and crashed on the other side of the wall.  Stiles screeched and his dad burst through the door “What happened!?” his dad yelled, holding up his gun ready to fight off whatever happened “Dad don’t worry I got carried away with magic” he awkwardly laughed and his dad huffed and turned away walking back towards his room “all this talk about keeping me healthy and eating right and YOU go and almost give me a heart attack!” “Love you too dad!” Stiles shouted back at him._

_“Okay control.  I can do that. No problem. Should be easy.” Stiles huffed.  ‘This is gonna be a long night’ he thought to himself._

Two weeks later and he was calling a pack meeting at Talia’s house now that the rest of the pack was home from Jackson’s family cabin.  He was going to show everyone how he learned to control his magic, in a quite interesting way if Stiles were to say so himself. 

He walked through the door and hugged all his friends in greetings.  He smiled at them, stood up, turned to them and asked “Hey where’s Lydia?”

Jackson responded with a scoff “She’s getting coffee for us.  Now can you hurry up and tell us why you called this meeting? I have more important things to do.”

Stiles quickly quipped with a smirk “Like looking in a mirror while you growl at yourself?” Jackson turned red and scoffed looking annoyed and turned away.

“Anyways guys” Stiles continued “I’m Harry Potter!”  He exclaimed with a smile.  He was met with snickers, a few ‘what the hells’, one irritated and exasperated Alpha, and an emissary who looked like she was about to burst out laughing.  “Seriously guys watch.  _Wingardium Leviosa_!”  And just like that Jackson was floating in the air, along with Scott, Allison, Isaac and Cora.  Scott laughed and gave a thumbs up towards Stiles “Dude what the hell?! That’s amazing!” Allison looked more wary and her eyebrows were both confused and annoyed at the act “Okay awesome Stiles but put me down and were those words really necesarry!” Stiles laughed “No! but it fit!” Isaac and Cora were both looking like they were going to vomit at any moment.  Jackson was glaring at Stiles and yelled “Stilinski!  Put me down! I’m gonna tear you a new one!”  Stiles just laughed and replied “You will do no such thing!  But I will let you down!”

And just like that they were all lowered to the ground and Jackson took off running towards Stiles.  Stiles smirked and shouted “Now you see me…!”  and in the blink of an eye he disappeared in front of everyone and reappeared behind Derek who looked like he was in shock over the disappearance.  Stiles shouted again “Now you don’t!”  Derek jumped forward, clearly surprised and everyone else turned towards him.  He smiled and gloated “Pretty cool huh?”

Thirty minutes went by and Stiles was telling everyone how he discovered his Spark with the help of Talia and his mother’s book and how he had been practicing to gain control over his magic so what happened with Talia wouldn’t happen again.

Talia asked curiously “And how did you manage to gain control so quickly?”

Stiles replied while scratching the back of his head “Well, the thing is I really could control my Spark most of the time but every now and again I would lose control and things would explode or be flung across the room.  I think telekinesis is my strongest power right now but it gets scary when I don’t have control over it like last week I made my entire bedroom almost break away from my house!  But anyways I made a spell to get me a familiar to help with the excess magic.”  He tossed his phone to Scott and told him with a smirk as he rose to his feet “Record this.” 

Stiles extended his arms and out of his body came this blue-green light that seemed to be pulling itself upwards.  At the tips of his fingers wings formed and pushed off him along the length of his arm.  Stiles turned around and the head and body of an owl was being pulled out of his body.  Its eyes were bright white and its body various colors of blue and green hue defining its feathers so distinctly.  The last thing to form was its tail which looked unlike any owl any of them had seen. There were three long silk-like tails that extended the length of Stiles’ body and probably longer if they weren’t curled at the ends.  And finally the bird lifted out his body and hovered over Stiles’ head.

“I thought my familiar would be an actual animal but it seems like it’s more of an extension of my own Spark.  It can do anything I can do and also when its formed I never have an episode of overload.” Stiles explained while everyone looked at it in awe at its majesty.

Stiles turned to face them again and Jackson looked concerned “Lydia whats wrong?”

No one had heard her come in and she whispered “Stiles…”

“I was wondering when you were gonna----“  Stiles was cut off when he caught sight of Lydia.  Lydia dropped the coffees she was holding and everyone stood up to rush to her aid because it looked like she had just seen death.  And in an instance, before anyone could move, the owl was sucked back into Stiles’ body and he blinked to be standing next to Lydia.  Lydia raised her hands towards the group and everyone, aside from Allison, was frozen in place.  Stiles then raised his hands and froze Allison in place.

Stiles spoke as if ten voices were speaking at once through him “Harbinger of Death.  Wailer.  Banshee.”  Stiles eyes were as white as the owls at this point. “You are goddess of the darkness.  But there is fear in your heart because of what you are.  Accept the darkness and you will wield the power of it and what lies inside it.  We must work together or all is lost.  We are bound now and forever.”  Stiles held out the hand that wasn’t pointed at Allison towards Lydia.

Lydia too spoke as if many voices were speaking through her the only difference being it was clearly all women speaking whereas Stiles were a mix.  “Being of Light.  Protector.  Spark.”  Lydia’s eyes were as black as night.  “You are protector of light.  You doubt your abilities because of your inexperience.  Control comes from acceptance not experience.  We must work together or all is lost.  We are bound now and forever.”  Lydia raised her hand that wasn’t pointed at the group to join with Stiles’. 

Stiles turned to face Derek and solemnly whispered “Protect my son.”

And with that the group was freed from there stupor.  Lydia and Stiles collapsed to the ground, hands still joined, while everyone else rushed to their sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Talia was badly wounded because of the fire almost killing her, her Alpha powers transferred to Derek who upon realization that gaining Alpha powers meant his mother and older sister most likely died broke free from where Kate was holding him, killed her and ran to the Hale house just in time to save Cora and Talia. Laura being the only casualty. Peter fled.


End file.
